In The Heart
by poopnugget12
Summary: a inspiration of CrazyBird101
1. A New Day

This story is based if of Crazybird101's "In The Flesh"

As Mike walked away from Jeremy (who he had recently fell in) he walked towards the dining room with Bonnie behind him, he coulden't help but wonder why Blu and Jeremy had such a strong connection, was it because of the fact that Jeremy had been through so much, maybe but Blu diden't have to be so mean to Him after all he was just playing about with Bonnie and it also was a accident, he just diden't get him and he diden't think he ever would. After Mike's little flood of thoughts had finished he was greeted by the smell of pizza and not the ordinary pizza it was his favourite type of pizza (pepperoni,) he made his way to a space with plenty of other chairs and took a seat in a centre one where Bonnie and the others could sit next to him, after a few minutes everyone arrived and so did Bonnie, Bonnie took a seat next to Mike and kissed him on the cheek making Mike slightly blush a little, he really needed to get used to this (eventually) Bonnie then dug his purple paws into his pizza causing tiny peaces of it to fly everywhere, Blu was the next one to take a seat next to Mike but before he did he asked Mike "is it ok if I sit here?" With a concirned look "no I don't mind at all" said Mike as he pulled a cheesy grin and tapped the seat next to him "thanks" said Blu with a small smile and he then took a seat next to Mike and began to talk to Jeremy who had also sat next to Blu. The meal was great and filled everyone up like pigs in a stall, shortly after everyone headed towards their rooms to get some rest and so did Mike, Bonnie was in front of him but he diden't see him in their bedroom so Mike had the entire bed to himself, Mike then headed towards his and Bonnie's bed and tucked himself in then quickly fell asleep.

Mike was awakened by a spine chilling scream but Mike could only make out the words "NO" even just those words made Mike want to call out Bonnie's name and to cry but he diden't he just decided to see what the source of the noise was, as Mike made his way down the hall he heard more clearly bones crunching and the sounds of muscle tearing bit when Mike when to see what it was it was much worse then he could have imagined it was Bonnie, Freddy, Foxy and Chica tearing apart a security guard bonnie had punched the guard to stop him from breathing and from making anymore noise which scared Mike because he no longer heard screaming from him just the guard gargling on his own blood as he chia led to death which made tears appear in Mike's eyes and then to make things worse foxy then cut open his chest revealing all of his organs which made Mike's stomach turn, after they let the security guard suffer abut Chica then took her turn and began to devour his face causing bits of it to fall on the ground with a squelch that made Mike start to cry and whimper at the very sight, finally it was freddy's turn to tourture the security guard, he reached for his eyeball sockets and began to tear at them causing them to fall on the ground sounding like someone being slapped to the face, he then stuffed him into a suit which sounded like a washing machine mixing about slush. Mike was stopped at his grusome thoughts as bits of brain and teeth began to slide out of the suit's head, Mike couldn't take much more of this so he headed towards his and Bonnie's room do he could cry silently at what he had just seen


	2. scared (mentally)

Mike walked into the dining area still aware about that horrific scene he had witnessed I see of the security guard's office, he diden't want to know what they had did to him if they had torn apart that oher security guard, he hoped that they diden't go so rough on him. Mike did not speek the entire journey "you'r a it quiet today, love" said Bonnie rubbing Mike's shoulders to relax him "it's nothing, I'm just thinking about somethings my fluffy bunny" said Mike hold grudges away the tears that threatened to fall,"oh...ok thank you for being honest." Said Bonnie with a little smile. After a while they arrived at the dining area and took a seat but Mike coulden't help but Mohave that and people where missing, Mike s canned the area and tried to see who was missing but coulden't tell "hey Bonnie, does it seem like people are missing to you?" Asked Mike "yes it does but I can't work out who it is" said Bonnie as he now started to scan the area as well as Mike, eventually they jet gave up and started to tuck into their food that Chia had made for them.

Nothing happened at dinner and when Mike and Bonnie where just about to go to their room they see Blu and Jeremy come from the office, Mike and Bonnie froze behind a wall to listen to what they where saying "I never knew that you where so smooth" said Blu holding Jeremy's hand "and I never knew how big you where" said Jeremy squeezing Blu's hand "who would have ever knew that them two would tie the knot" said Bonnie looking over to Mike "yeah and now Blu is going to be a lot more protective over Jeremy" said Mike "you know I'm getting a little sensation over you Mike" said Bonnie flirting with Mike, Mike then forgot about everything that Bonnie had done I know where this is going and I love it" said Mike as his tail begun to wag, then they both headed towards their room.

Hi everyone you are going to have to tell me if you want a lemon in it or not for the next chapter.


	3. fun with bon

Mike entered the room with Bonnie closing the door behind him "take a seat and lie on your back on the bed" said Bonnie as he escorted Mike over towards their bed and Mike did what he was told "now then"said Bonnie as he put Mike onto the edge of the bed and kissed him before he placed him down on the double bed. He then opened Mike's legs to see he had already leaked "well it seems I am going to have to work harder" said Bonnie with a huge smile, Mike then whined because of how slow Bonnie was taking him "Bonnie take me faster i need you in me" said Mike pulling the puppy eyes "your wish is my command" said Bonnie beginning to pick up speed making Mike moan his name more frequently "yes...Bonnie more please more" said Mike before kissing Bonnie causing him to pick up even more speed. After a few minutes Bonnie then bent down and inhaled Mike's dong (references) and then Bonnie sat Mike on his lap and began to make him bounce."aww yes Bonnie more, more" said Mike as he bounced even harder, Bonnie couldent take anymore, he had to let loose so with all his strength he kissed Mike to block out his scream and pushed Mike down on his lap and then Bonnie cummed so deep inside of Mike that Mike thought he had some in his throat.

After that Mike got himself prepared and headed into stage where he saw foxy getting ready "ahoy their 2nd in command Mike" said foxy as he helped Mike on stage "ahoy captin' foxy" said Mike giggling to himself "are ye ready to meet more tiny landlubbers?" Asked foxy giving Mike a shove "ay captain I can't wait" said Mike, Mike loved the kids almost as much as Bonnie ALMOST but not quiet. Mike's thoughts was interrupted by a sound all to well, the sound of the morning bell saying "the children have arrived" and he loved every one of them almost as if they where his own children but just after the last squad of children come in he saw a figure, a odd figure, a figure dressed in purple...


	4. little doubt alot of purple

Mike was getting a bad feeling about the guy so he headed towards where the guy was coming from when he was stopped in his tracks by a shriek

that made the party stop in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria go quiet as it echoed all the way down the main hall Mike just hoped that Goldie did not hear it otherwise everything would close down and not in the prettiest way.

Mike looked over to where the source was coming from to see Freddy holding Foxy away from the guy dressed in purple, Mike could not make out what they where saying but Freddy was slowly soothing Foxy's crave for murdering the mysterious person, Mike was about to make his way over to Bonnie when someone tapped him on the shoulder and when Mike looked behind to see who it was, when Mike turned around and saw who it was he was about to shout Bonnie's name when the other purple figure wrapped his slender fingers around Mike's mouth to drown out the cries for help by Mike and then sometthing hit him over the head and knocked him out.

"ow my head, wait where am i" asked Mike out in the dark "you are in a place that you will never escape" said a voice out of the darkness "who is there?" Asked Mike and then a slender figure appeared out of the dark "hello Mike my name is Vincent Higharch" said Vincent, Mike diden't know if that was a fake name but he decided to stick with it anyway seeming as though that does sou like a reasonable name "now do you know my name?" Asked Mike casually "oh that's easy I know all about you Mike, I know you and Bonnie are in love, I know that you where a human and to top it off I even know that you where stuffed in that suit so tell me did it hurt?" Asked Vincent with a evil smile appearing on his face, every word that Vincent said stabbed through Mike's heart, this guy needed to die, fast. Once again his vision was covered by a black bag so he coulden't see and then he was lowered into something hard with something holding him down also there where things being inserted and exiting him and it hurt.


	5. A complicated twist

30 minutes after the needles continued to pinch Mike's skin he coulden't take it, he was only a robot with his nerve systems planted inside of him but still OUCH! Mike knew he coulden't take much more of it he felt a sudden jolt of his body then he twisted his head around to see and then saw that there was bits of his blood inside at least 1000 syringes that where huge "what are you planning on using that for?" Asked Mike as he looked at the slowly approaching, slender female, "who would have ever known that a girl could have a name of "Vincent" Mike thought to himself.

Mike was lost in his thoughts of curiosity when the female came back into sight after the bag was taken off of his head "I need your blood samples because I need more you in the world" said Vincent as she sat on top of Mike's lap "more me? why me, I'm nobody" said Mike as he turned away from Vincent "because you are special to me" said Vincent as she pulled Mike's face towards her, Mike only just noticed but she looked a bit like Chia, perfect flexible body, beautiful face and that sweet soft voice that made Mike fall for her (when he was still human) before he wanted Bonnie.

"why am I special to you?" Asked Mike "you are special to me because..."

FLASHBACK

"Have you decided where you are going to go" asked Anne (Vincent's mom) "yes mom first we are going to see Foxy and Mangle to tell us about there deep sea adventures then we are going to see balloon boy for a balloon then finally we will be headed towards the stage to see Bonnie and the gang" said Vincent as she began to bounce up and down continuesly "sounds like you have got it all planned out, well I will see you in 1 hour" said Anne as she gave Vincent her money "thanks mom" said Vincent as she kissed her mom on the cheek and waved her goodbye "thanks miss Vanessa" joined in both of her friends "no problem just don't get lost" said Anne as she waved goodbye back, they then turn and head for the cove.

30

minutes later...

"Man that was funny all we can do is see the gang"said Vincent as she suddenly froze "what's the matter with you?" Asked Melody (Vincent's friend) she then started to wave in Vincent's face snapping her back into reality "guys look over there" said Vincent then she pointed over to where a creepy golden torn apart bear was waving them over and asking them to follow, Vincent simply shook her head and then the golden bear snapped and started to hunt them down "HELP" shreeked Vincent as she tried to recover from falling onto a pin, she doesn't care about the pain after all there was a freak chasing them down, that was until he showed up, the boy that had silky hair that was short and brown but still glistened as he ran towards Vincent. "Hang on I'll come right there before you can say "twitching animatronic" said the boy as he grabbed a fire extinguisher, something about the tone of his voice soothed her and put her to ease and that was when the fight broke out, the boy continuesly pounded the fire extinguisher with sounds of the exoskeleton slowly snapping in half then it was the bear's turn he kicked the kid in the stomach breaking a few ribs that made Vincent throw up in her mouth and the it punched his throat that made him choak out blood, after that the boy put in all of his effort as he reached in his pockets and pulled out a metal baton that he used to beat the bear until it was like a piniatta, lifeless then with the last of his energy the boy jumped as high as he could and crushed the Bears vocal cords living it twitch on the ground "I told you" said the boy as he pulled a grim smile "by the way my name is Mike" said Mike.

END OF FLASHBACK

"you see, you saved me" said Vincent


	6. About Time!

Mike was lost for words when she announced that her saviour was him, he had completely forgotten about that, his body felt numb to the core and his fingers felt icy, his mouth felt like it was welded shut Mike allowed Vincent to fuss his fluffy body as his face remained neutral.

She then began to take off her clothes "what are you doing?" Asked Mike "well...you saved me so now I'm going to save you by helping you remember that you like girls and not boys" said Vincent as she began to take of her underwear "but I'm happy the way I am" said Mike looking confused

Vincent did not answer instead she took of the last peace of clothing revealing a new woman, not black(not being racist)not purple but white, a beautiful, slim, glistening, young ,white woman

Something changed inside of Mike then he diden't know what it was but that did not matter to Mike anymore, instead he would rather stare at the most prettiest sight ever that was swaying side to side before his eyes.

Vincent eventually made it over to Mike and began to undo his chains then with a *clang* they fell to the ground then surprisingly Mike then launched himself at her and wrapped his arms around her waist then hoisted her on top of the table then began to run circles around the tip of her breasts causing Vincent t jump on top of his lap and began to ride him like a horse, a few moans and groans later Mike's body was telling him to release or he will explode but his heart was telling him to go that extra mile, he coulden't take it he then released inside of her mouth, "see I knew you still liked girls" said Vincent as she began to put on her clothes when the doors burst open revealing an angry figure. The brightness dampened down to reveal...Teddy!


	7. Devistation

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?!" Shouted Mike, his body was shaking and his vision was red due to it being fueled with rage "he was getting angry so I taken care of him" said Vincent with a grim smile growing on her face "YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE SOMEONE IS GETTING ANGRY THAT YOU CAN JUST DROP THEM DOWN TO THEIR DOOM?!" Shouted Mike.

Vincent then began to make her way towards Mike once again "pretty much, yeah is there anything wrong with that?" Asked Vincent growing even closer towards Mike "now then is there going to be anymore shouting coming from you or do I have to hurt you because if I have to it will hurt you more than me" said Vincent as she reached for a lever that was attached to the metal table that Mike was on "go ahead it won't make me love you more or be your sex slave after all my heart belongs to..." Mike was cut off by a sharp pain in his cheek that was caused by a sudden slap that Vincent gave him, "don't you DARE say his name while I am around" said Vincent as tears began to roll down her cheek and without a word she pulled the lever causing Mike to decent rapidly.

Teddy's POV

I woken up only to move a few things: my arms, leg, head, chest and back the rest was destroyed I lifted myself up into a sitting position where I could look myself over "is that my leg?!...*throws up* yes it is" I then grabbed my leg which caused pain to shoot all through my body I had to muffle my whine in pain with a chunk of my arm so Vincent wouldn't know I'm alive, I then look around for anything out of the ordinary but sadly there was nothing for me here "crap she must clean this out so there isn't no scrap parts...rather that or no one has been down here before" I said to myself trying to cheer myself up but it didn't work I then rest (what's left) the back of my head onto a rock and look up to where I fell "so this is where I am going to spend the rest of my life?" I asked myself and as I said that I noticed something flash a the corner of my eye and began to walk towards it and every time I stepped closer I began to recognise what the pile of trash was...balloon boy I then began to look over his crunched up body "wow dude you got messed up" i said to the pile of trash and then began to pull off his arms "sorry but I'm going to need these" I said to him, I don't exactly know why I'm talking to him for after all he is dead.

I am now sitting down admiring how sharp I have sharpened his hands, once I finished that I dug his hands into the walls of dirt and I slowly begin to assent towards the surface "you mashed me up and it is time for me to return the favour but this time I'm going to do way worse to her" I say to myself as I continue pulling myself up towards a shining light in the distance "I'm coming for you now" I said with a huge devilish smile.


	8. Sorry

What happened between those was Teddy fell into Vincent's trap and he was messed up


	9. Teddy's POV

It felt like forever before I reached the top of the pit I once fell into, I pulled myself up until every muscle I had was at a strain and rolled on to my belly "phew it's about time" I said to myself as I struggled to get on my feet my heart was pounding out of my ears and my brain hurt.

I let out a deep breath and walked over to the place where Mike was tied down on a metal table "don't worry Mike I'll get you back for Bonnie if it is the last thing I'll ever do" I said to the air as I began to investigate the area from where Mike was "did she...move the table?" I ask myself as I scratched my head as I scratched my head I heard I slight gasp "got you now bitch" I say to a stack of wooden boxes, I form into my stance and get ready to pounce then I leap and punch the boxes blocking me from her, the boxes burst into a thousand peaces and her body flys into the stone wall behind her and I could hear the glorious sound of bones braking "please wait" she shouted to me "I know you want to kill me and I would allow you but..." I interrupted her "BUT WHAT?!" I shout at her as I pin her up against the wall making her choak on her own blood and I start to press my thumbs into the bloodstream in her throat "IM...PREGNANT!" She spat out causing me to drop her body to the ground "SAY WHAT, WHO IS THE FATHER?!" I shouted as I began to shake "Mike is" she said as she sank to the ground and began to cry.

0_0 ooooooookkk there's that and also I'm sorry for that delay also HAPPY 1st BIRTHDAY FNAF!


End file.
